


Healing

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Another Space and Time (Star Wars fics) [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Healing, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Qui-Gon Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon postthatscene.





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> This was an entry in my image journal. 
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic) for first postings.

* * *

 

Qui-Gon’s eyes open first, blue as glacial water. His breathing changes, a stuttered and short gasp of air through pale, cracked lips, ending in a cough that leaves his jaw trembling beneath the beard that Obi-Wan has kept trimmed.

All Obi-Wan can see is blue. All he can hear is that rasping breath. And when he goes to his knees at Qui-Gon’s bedside, touches his master’s breast with his fingertips, all he can feel is the strong, steady heartbeat that has been, for weeks, frail and erratic.

 


End file.
